


A Meeting of Minds

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Mind Reading, Misunderstandings, Trek Femslash Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura is given the opportunity to witness Vulcan traditions firsthand when Spock returns to Vulcan for an emergency wedding. She didn't expect to suddenly become immersed in the culture when Spock's ex-fiancee, T'Pring, makes a request for courtship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Minds

_Communications officer's personal log, Stardate 3372.7. We've altered course on our way to Altair VI, presumably to help Mr. Spock recover from the mysterious condition the crew has been murmuring about. I hope everything goes well…I'm not sure we can handle losing our first officer. I know the captain couldn't…_

\-----

Nyota Uhura would forever remember the first moment she saw T'Pring. Like many of the members of the _Enterprise_ 's bridge crew, she had been on edge since rumors that Spock was unwell began circulating. But the moment the Vulcan woman appeared on the viewscreen, her anxiety changed somewhat. There wasn't a lack of attractive women on the Enterprise, but as a lieutenant, most had a rank beneath hers, which made her uncertain that any relationship would be equal. But this Vulcan woman was exquisite, and for a brief moment, Nyota found herself hoping that she was unattached.

The exchange with Spock confirmed her suspicions, but she couldn't stop herself from inquiring anyway. "She's lovely, Mr. Spock. Who is she?"

Seeming unusually grim, Spock replied, "She is T'Pring. My wife."

She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, and found herself wondering if Captain Kirk felt the same. It had been obvious to her for quite a while how the captain felt towards the first officer...

\-----

A scant few minutes before the away team was set to beam down, Nyota had returned to her quarters, only to be called by the door chime. When her door slid open, she faced Spock, Kirk, and McCoy.

"I would be honored if you would join us at this ceremony of my bonding," Spock gritted out.

Nyota felt the urge to mimic Spock's typical eyebrow raise until the captain spoke.

"We convinced him that you would appreciate the opportunity to observe Vulcan culture firsthand," he clarified, his eyes projecting fear and sadness.

"Of course, I would be honored."

"Well then let's get a move on! Spock here doesn't have time for dilly-dallying!" McCoy said.

\-----

T'Pring had waited years for this day to come, for the day she could at last be free from Spock. Unlike most families on Vulcan,the House of Soren did not harbor any distaste for Spock's human heritage, hence why they had been matched. Unfortunately, as she grew older, T'Pring found that her interests tended toward soft curves and shapely legs rather than broad shoulders and sharp angles.

Homosexuality was perfectly acceptable on Vulcan, but relationships were fairly rare because they required the dissolution of the childhood bond before the male entered _Pon Farr_ or else a successful challenge at the ceremony.

From the moment Spock had declared his intent to join Starfleet, she knew that the only option would be the challenge. Her colleague Stonn had agreed to be her challenger, as he had no interest in her and would try his best to subdue Spock without killing him. After all, T'Pring held no ill will towards Spock, he merely was not her type, as Terrans would say.

For whatever reason, she had not expected Spock to bring along three of his crew mates. The man in the gold shirt looked at Spock with such blatant adoration that it surprised her that he had not offered himself to Spock. The man in blue seemed concerned, but it was the woman in red who interested her the most.

The deep color of her skin was reminiscent of shades found across Vulcan's sands in the evening, and her hair was darker than the darkness between stars in the night sky. She was beautiful, but it was more than that, T'Pring thought. Most Vulcans were strong touch telepaths but a few had much stronger telepathy, almost like that of a Betazoid. She was somewhere in between, enough that the moment she made eye contact with the woman from Spock's ship, she felt as though she had found both an oasis and a bright burning flame. Her mind instinctively reached out to caress the other...

\-----

It was almost as though someone had reached out to stroke her cheek. Nyota suspected that wasn't quite the right feeling, but it was the closest comparison to what she felt as she made eye contact with T'Pring.

It was alarming, really, feeling like you were being touched without actually touching. Actually, what was it that had been said? "Never and always..."

Nyota's thought was interrupted by the beginning of the ceremony. She shook it off and watched the proceedings in silence. Spock was about to strike the gong when T'Pring suddenly interjected.

" _Kal-if-fee_!"

Nyota glanced at Kirk and McCoy to see if they had any idea what was going on, but they looked just as alarmed as she imagined she did. As T'Pau explained what was to happen, Nyota felt a dawning horror, for Spock, at the archaic if necessary rituals, for T'Pring feeling this necessary.

Before T'Pring named her champion, she met Nyota's eyes again, and Nyota felt that touch again and thought she detected some regret in the Vulcan's impassive expression. But when she selected the captain, Nyota told herself that she'd been mistaken, distracted by T'Pring's beauty.

\-----

T'Pring nearly talked herself out of the challenge, but a quick prod at Spock's mind, then one at the captain revealed a developing bond that would likely allow both men to live if the captain were her "champion".

From her perspective, the ensuing fight looked less like a fight than some particularly rough sex, but the fact that the beautiful human refused to look at her suggested that it looked different to the humans.

The doctor looked like he was up to something as he called for a pause before the _ahn woon_ combat. T'Pring carefully brushed across his surface thoughts to find that he planned to make the captain appear dead to save his life. This, she realized, would not be a good outcome for anyone. Spock would continue holding the captain at arm's length, likely eventually pursuing _Kolinahr_ to overcome what he would see as his weak human side. She would then never again see the beautiful woman (Nyota, she had learned from McCoy's mind) whose mind called to hers.

Because of her stronger telepathy, she had been given some training with the mind healers. Thus, with some ease, she reached out to where the link between Spock and his captain rested and strengthened it almost to the point of a mating bond.

The result was instantaneous. Spock and Kirk suddenly became perfectly still, staring at each other with fevered eyes. T'Pau obviously knew what she had done, as the older woman's head snapped to face T'Pring.

"Doctor!"

McCoy, already on his way out to field, turned to face the matron. "What? Can't you tell Jim needs help, you damn hobgoblin?"

"I believe that will be unnecessary," she stated, gesturing to formerly fighting pair.

They has quickly come to their senses, as evidenced by the way Spock was rutting against the captain, who looked to be thoroughly enjoying it.

The doctor and Nyota both grimaced and turned away. "Then I suppose we can return to our ship, ma'am?" the doctor asked T'Pau.

"Thee may depart," she returned, and T'Pring watched in silence as they were transported back up to the ship.

Once T'Pau had processed out of the arena, T'Pring approached her. "Matron T'Pau of the House of Surak, I request thy counsel."

"On what matter do you seek my counsel? Thee are not a member of my house, and the preliminary bond that linked thee to Spock is now irrelevant. You may pursue Stonn as you desire. There is no logical reason to seek my counsel," T'Pau returned, eyebrow cocked in a manner much reminiscent of Spock.

"You misunderstand my intentions. You oversaw the bonding of Sarek, of your house, to the human woman Amanda Grayson. I understand you initially objected. I intend to court a human woman, a crewmate of Spock's, and I would appreciate your insights on the matter."

T'Pau's expression returned to its typical impassiveness. "I see. Yes, I did not see the logic in Sarek's choice at first. It seemed to me that his control had been weakened by his interactions with humans, but he permitted me to examine his mind. I found a deep compatibility between the two, and a preliminary bond had formed between them unprompted. Spock had a similar bond with the captain, but tradition must be maintained. You possess greater than average telepathic ability?"

T'Pring inclined her head.

T'Pau extended her hand. "If I may meld with you, I will better be able to counsel thee."

"Of course." T'Pring raised her head to allow T'Pau better access.

It was obvious to T'Pring the moment the meld was initiated, but it was also clear that T'Pau had a great deal of experience, as her mental touches were hardly noticeable. She brushed along T'Pring's recent memories before moving on to the bonding locus. There was a gentle touch to what used to be her preliminary mating bond with Spock, but most of her attention focused on a thick, glowing tendril that seemed to reach out into a void. A brief examination led to the discovery that it reached out to a mind orbiting the planet. T'Pau probed in that direction one last time before breaking the meld.

"It would seem I am surrounded by a new generation of Vulcans," the matron said cryptically. "If it is what thou wish, I shall approve your decision to court Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of Terra. Should you desire more detailed information, it may serve you to contact Ambassador Sarek or Lady Amanda. Farewell, T'Pring."

\-----

One. Two. Three. Turn.

One. Two. Three. Turn.

Back and forth, Nyota paced in her quarters. She felt inexplicably betrayed. There had been a connection between her and T'Pring, she had been sure of it. For a few moments down on Vulcan, she managed to convince herself otherwise, but once she and Dr. McCoy had returned to the Enterprise, her conviction slipped. She knew enough about Vulcan tradition and biology to know that the connection between minds was the most important thing, sometimes even more so than logic. And despite being psi-null, she was certain she had felt the touch of another mind, certain that the mind had been T'Pring's.

But why then had the Vulcan woman put the captain at risk? Unless…

Nyota's train of thought was broken off by the chime of the computer. "Incoming message."

She stopped in her tracks and grabbed her earpiece from her desk. The earpiece gave her more information.

"Incoming message from a personal Vulcan communications terminal. Addressed to Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Accept?" it chirped in her ear.

A personal terminal? From Vulcan? Honestly, she had no idea, but her curiosity was strong. "Accept and transfer video to my desk terminal, please," she said.

She settled into her seat just as the image appeared on the screen. Suddenly she was reeling. What the hell was T'Pring doing contacting her through personal channels? She tried to keep her face impassive, Vulcan-like, and waited for the Vulcan woman to open the conversation.

"Greetings, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. I regret that the circumstances of our first meeting were so…displeasing. I desire to speak with you more candidly."

Nyota inclined her head, still uncertain how to feel. "Greetings, T'Pring of Vulcan. I would be pleased to speak with you. What do you want to talk about?"

For a heartbeat, it seemed like T'Pring was hesitating. "As you are aware, I no longer have a bondmate of any degree, as the challenge led Spock to your captain." She paused and Nyota jumped in.

"But…you didn't want to bond with that man who accompanied you into the arena?"

T'Pring raised an eyebrow. "Certainly not, Stonn was merely accompanying me in case there was no suitable challenger for Spock. Stonn and I are both what you might call predominantly homosexual. Had there been no other option, Stonn would have defeated Spock and released me… I had hoped at one time that Spock would find another bondmate or be too far away during his Time…"

Nyota's rage bubbled up again. "So you were willing to let Spock die? Or the captain? I know your people claim to be emotionless, but that's just cruel!"

"You misunderstand. A sufficiently long fight between Stonn and Spock would break the _plak tow_ and end Spock's _pon farr_ without incident. I chose your captain as my challenger because I was able to discern the beginnings of a bond between him and Spock. My telepathy is stronger than average, and it was clear the bond was romantic in nature. Hence the outcome you witnessed."

Nyota made a noise of discontent. "Fine, but what does all this have to do with me?"

"I wish to court thee in the way of my people. I find thee pleasing to the eye and thy mind eminently compatible."

\-----

T'Pring sat in stoic silence for a few beats, watching Nyota frozen with her jaw open, before she realized that Sarek was correct with his implication that humans simply didn't understand what was seen as logical to Vulcans. And of course they would be ignorant to many traditions often kept secret.

"To be clear, this would, initially, be in no way binding. Either you would join me on Vulcan for the remainder of Spock's…stay, or I would join you on your ship for the same. We would, as you might say, 'get to know each other' and perhaps engage in a surface meld."

Nyota let out a strange, strangled sound. "Wait, wait, wait, you're saying you want to date me? With the intention of it leading to a bond someday?! But we've only just met! I know you mentioned telepathy, but even so, we haven't even really met!"

"That is a crude but accurate description of my desires, yes. I understand that from your perspective we must hardly know each other, but for Vulcans there are a fortunate few who need only touch another's mind to know that they were, in essence, made for each other. I have found this in you, but you are well within your rights to decline. As I am female by birth, I do not bear the risk of the Time. It is not a necessity for me to have a mate."

Nyota's brow furrowed. "I know you're just trying to put the facts out on the table, but that really sounds like you're trying to guilt me into accepting a date." She laughed a little. "I don't really trust you, not yet, but you are beautiful and you don't seem to be the sort of person I thought you were… I'd be willing to go on a date with you."

T'Pring opened her mouth to respond, but Nyota raised her hand.

"But just a date. I'm not saying yes to courting. That'd be too fast for me. One date, and then we'll see, okay?"

"Of course. I would be pleased to accept your terms. Shall we meet tonight?"

Nyota glanced to the side, likely checking a chronometer. She frowned. "Can we meet in an hour? We're expecting a message from Admiral Komack at 1900, so I need to be back by then."

Ah, the duties of a Starfleet officer. Of course. If she were human, T'Pring might have frowned. Instead she simply inclined her head. "That can be arranged. I will send you the appropriate coordinates shortly. I shall see you soon. Live long and prosper." She gave the ta'al and cut the transmission.

A few brief commands to the terminal reconnected it to Sarek. "Greetings, Ambassador. I find that I require you and your wife's assistance again. Lieutenant Uhura has requested that we meet in an hour, so I need to arrange a suitable…date quickly and efficiently. I lack the experience necessary to make my own arrangements."

Sarek nodded and summoned Amanda, who took one look at T'Pring and laughed. "You poor dear! You look, do pardon me, almost nervous! I know emotions aren't something you really want to talk about, though. You need help setting up a date with a human woman, yes?"

"Affirmative."

Amanda's eyes took on a sad glint, though her mouth smiled. "'Affirmative.' So much like Spock. I always wondered why you didn't join Starfleet too… That's beside the point. Tell me about the lucky lady. What do you know about her?"

\-----

_Communications officer's personal log, Stardate 3372.9. I understand the captain and Mr. Spock will be okay, all things considered, though the fraternization regs may need to be reconsidered. In the meantime, I've been proposed to by a beautiful Vulcan woman--the very same woman who was meant to marry Spock. I've agreed to go on a date with her, but I still have reservations. Even if I find her as compatible as she finds me, I never wanted to marry a civilian, especially with my assignment on the Enterprise. I'm also concerned that we may have to continue on to Altair VI without Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, so my time with T'Pring may be cut especially short…_

\-----

Upon receiving the coordinates, Nyota checked them against a model of Vulcan. They corresponded to a location in Shi'Kahr, which made sense, but they didn't match any of the known or labeled buildings. This actually piqued Nyota's interest, as that could indicate that T'Pring would take her somewhere that outsiders rarely, if ever, were permitted to go.

In a way, she thought it strange how much anxiety she had about this date, considering that she planned on denying the existence of any attraction afterwards. Surely a Vulcan could understand how logical that was? Nyota had goals and plans and a lover trapped planet-side on Vulcan simply didn't figure in. Fated romance was all fine and good if you were, say, the captain and first officer--you were already in the same place, on the same assignment, and in the long run you'd both likely remain in the 'fleet. But if you were a human Starfleet officer and a Vulcan civilian, compromises would have to be made and neither party would be pleased. There was nothing in the universe short of severe injury or honest-to-God divine intervention (which she found unlikely, as she doubted a real god or gods existed) that could make her leave Starfleet, and the sort of disdain she saw from Vulcans combined with the fact that Spock was the only Vulcan (half, at that) in Starfleet made her believe that the same was true for T'Pring joining Starfleet. So, she reasoned, they could have this date, give fond farewells, and never really meet again.

Nonetheless, she found herself combing her sparse closet ten minutes prior to beam-down, trying to decide what to wear. Her uniform looked good, but if this was going to be her only date with T'Pring, she didn't want to scream Starfleet. Her eyes settled on a darker yellow dress, similar in style to the uniforms, which she'd picked up because it reminded her that someday she'd be wearing command gold instead of operations red. Plus, the yellow made her skin look amazing.

Once she'd gotten dressed, she made sure her hair was still pinned up as usual before rushing off to the transporter room.

Beam down wasn't noteworthy, but the view when she materialized was. Her jaw dropped and she turned slowly in a circle, taking everything in.

All around her were old shelves, made of local red stone or occasionally wood, and every shelf was packed neatly with books and scrolls. It was awe-inspiring, and frankly like nothing Nyota had ever seen. She had always preferred the spoken word until she was at the Academy, where she also developed a love of the written word. Unfortunately, San Francisco was not one of lucky cities to still have a large collection of paper books and documents, so she had never seen an old-fashioned library.

Of course, this was no old-fashioned library, despite the age of the books. There were several computer terminals in amongst the shelves, and the overhead lighting was clearly new, since it was bright but had to not damage the paper. She was looking from afar at some doors that she suspected led to sound booths for listening to old recordings, but before she could take a closer look, T'Pring stepped out from behind one of the shelves.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," she said softly. "Would it be acceptable if I call you Nyota?"

Nyota moved closer to T'Pring. "Of course, T'Pring, this is a date after all," she replied, matching the Vulcan's speaking volume. "Now, enlighten me, what is this glorious place?"

\-----

If T'Pring had thought Nyota beautiful when her expression was impassive or negative, it was nothing compared to the expressions of awe and appreciation that had been present when she saw the Great Library. It had been a gamble to come here for their date, given that T'Pring lacked specific knowledge of Nyota's preferences. Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek both agreed that if Nyota's mind was compatible with T'Pring's, they would likely share interests such as literature and factual prose.

"This is the Great Library of Shi'Kahr. You may have noticed it is not marked on any maps you had access to."

Nyota nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. This isn't off-limits to outworlders is it? It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, but I don't want to trespass on your private heritage…"

"No, it is not strictly off-limits to outworlders. We decline to mark it on maps because of how much information it holds that has yet to be transferred to digital media. Much would be lost if it were destroyed."

"Oh, I understand. There was a great library in Earth's ancient history, the Library of Alexandria, which was said to be the repository of most of the world's knowledge at that time. It subsequently burned, and ever since scholars have speculated about how much more advanced we'd be if it hadn't been lost. I'm honored that you would bring me to such an important place. Have you spent much time here before?"

"Quite a lot, in fact. When I was young, I came here during my free time to study. I had what humans call an "insatiable curiosity". More recently I was a volunteer helping to digitize some of the documents. At the Academy, I studied preservation, archaeology, and exoarchaeology, so they were grateful for my assistance." From the involuntary, natural brushes with Nyota's mind, T'Pring could tell she was impressed but also…sad? It was illogical to dwell on such things, so T'Pring ignored it.

"That's amazing! I've never been to a real physical library of this magnitude before. I'd love it if you'd give me a highlights tour."

"Of course, I would be pleased to show you around and view a few of the texts I've worked with."

\-----

The pair spent nearly an hour exploring the library before Nyota's communicator beeped. Nyota cursed internally before she flipped it open. T'Pring stood by silently.

"Lieutenant Uhura here."

"Aye, lass, ah know. Ah hate to interrupt, but we're expectin' that transmission any minute now, and as Actin' First Officer, ah'm sure command would appreciate ye bein' here," Scotty's voice crackled over the communicator.

"If you'll give me a moment, Scotty. I just need to say good-bye," she responded.

"Of course. We've got a lock on ye, so we'll jus' be waiting for your signal."

"Thanks, Scotty."

Nyota flipped the communicator shut and turned to T'Pring, looking regretful. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time. With the captain and Mr. Spock indisposed, Scotty and I are in charge of the _Enterprise_. We diverted from our assigned course to come here, so we're expecting a transmission from one of the Admirals."

T'Pring shook her head slightly. "No, the fault is mine. I had neglected to take you to dinner when I had planned." She paused. "However, I have found this time highly pleasurable. I hope I have helped change your mind. My offer shall remain open indefinitely. Live long and prosper, Nyota Uhura."

"Thank you. I had a great time too. Live long and prosper, T'Pring," Nyota said, a strange note of finality in her voice and a similar feeling in her heart.

With a last glance at T'Pring, she turned away and requested beam out.

\-----

From there, things happened pretty much the way Nyota had expected. The _Enterprise_ had been ordered to leave orbit and proceed on to Altair VI for the diplomatic mission. The mission in question went well enough, once the translators got beyond Scotty's accent and the fact that they were not dealing with the pair they were originally told were coming.

Despite the relative success, Starfleet Command, and particularly Admiral Komack, were obviously still pissed about the Vulcan incident. Instead of allowing the ship to return and pick up its commanding officers, Command had the captain and first officer take a Vulcan shuttle to a Starbase along the _Enterprise'_ s next course. Nyota was pleased to have them back, though Spock served as a bit of a reminder of T'Pring, whom she was trying to forget.

Yes, they'd clicked right away, and yes, T'Pring was beautiful, but they had their own careers and plans that couldn't be easily attached to another person in a different line of work. So she just kept telling herself it never would have worked out anyway.

\-----

It took T'Pring nearly three Earth months to realize that Nyota wasn't coming back. The thought was inconceivable. What could have caused her to decide against T'Pring's suit?

Once the realization had dawned, she had gone to see Lady Amanda in person. It had taken only a brief back and forth between the two before Amanda was able to explain the issue.

"When I met Sarek, I had just graduated from college with a Master's degree in cultural studies. I didn't have clear career plans, but I dreamed of traveling to new Federation worlds to study their cultures. I was thrown off balance when I fell in love with Sarek. How could I pursue that dream while being the wife of a Vulcan? Before Sarek and I discussed bonding, I told him about my concerns, and he pointed out quite logically that he was an ambassador, so his job involved traveling to new places. There was no reason I couldn't pursue my dreams and be with him. I suspect your lieutenant is facing much the same dilemma. How can her dreams be compatible with the life of a seemingly planet-bound Vulcan woman?"

T'Pring processed this information quickly. Suddenly some of the feelings she had sensed from Nyota made sense. She had feared that they could not be together because of her desire to explore space and advance within Starfleet.

When she made eye contact with Amanda again, the human woman was smiling gently. "So you know what you have to do?"

"Affirm---yes, I do."

\-----

Four months after departing from Vulcan, Nyota began to hear strange rumors from other crewmembers. From what she could piece together, they were picking up a provisional exoarcheologist at the next starbase stop. The woman in question was evidently not human, though the crew couldn't agree on precisely what species she was. In any case, command had evidently approved of her being field-trained rather than Academy-trained.

The day before they stopped at Starbase 73, the captain had approached her with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure you've heard about the new provisional officer we're picking up tomorrow," he said without preamble.

"Of course, sir. She's been the topic of crew gossip since they found out."

"Well, I want you to be the one to give her a tour of the ship. Will you be up to it?"

The expression on Captain Kirk's face made Nyota suspicious, but frankly, she was just as curious about this mystery woman as everyone else seemed to be. "I'd be more than happy to. Thank you, sir."

"Good. I promise you won't regret it," he said cryptically before winking and walking away.

\-----

When Nyota beamed down the next day, the captain's comments suddenly made sense. There next to the pad, dressed in a science blue tunic and pants, stood T'Pring. She had a standard Starfleet travel pack over one shoulder and in the opposite hand she held an old paper book.

"Lieutenant," she said simply, but there was something in her expression (or was it in Nyota's mind?) that suggested a glad reunion of long-separated lovers, which seemed both absurd and suitable.

"Acting Ensign," Nyota returned. Internally, she was frozen, confused, and frankly completely blindsided. It was nearly incomprehensible to her that a Vulcan, a logical Vulcan could value her enough to follow her where only one (half) Vulcan had ever gone before. But of course Vulcans were such a secretive species, so she really had no basis to on which to judge…

"Permission to come aboard?" T'Pring asked.

"Permission granted," Uhura responded before flipping open her communicator. "Control room, two to beam up."

\-----

While she was very familiar with the technology of transporters, T'Pring still found the actual experience somewhat jarring. She had very rarely left Vulcan, and when she did it was usually by shuttle. Yet this time was different, as she could feel Nyota there as soon as they had materialized.

T'Pring followed Nyota off the platform and into the corridors.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_ ," the lieutenant said, a smile gracing her features. "I've been assigned to give you a tour, so do you have a preference for where we go first?"

T'Pring considered for a brief moment. Perhaps it would be best if she actually toured the ship first, but instead she gathered up her resolve. She had to make it clear to Nyota just how serious she was about this. She glanced about the corridor and, upon observing no others around, she leaned in and kissed Nyota in the human fashion.

Nyota's lips were warm by comparison, soft and smooth, likely from some human cosmetic product. A second ticked by before Nyota responded, pressing back against T'Pring's lips and her tongue along them. This action was unfamiliar to T'Pring, as she was merely used to Vulcan kisses, but she attempted to return in kind. As she opened her mouth, their noses collided and they separated from the shock.

Nyota laughed. The feel of her mind suggested no malice in the action. "I take it that was your first time kissing the human way?"

"That would be correct," T'Pring responded, on the edge of embarrassment.

"You know, why don't we reschedule that tour, and I'll show you your quarters instead?"

\-----

Nyota nearly had a skip in her step as she led T'Pring to her temporary quarters. It had finally dawned on her that this was her opportunity to have her cake and eat it too. She could have a career in Starfleet and a wife, maybe even children someday. She didn't believe in any particular deity, but she was sending thanks to just about every one she had ever heard of.

Two decks up and five minutes later, they arrived at T'Pring's quarters. "Here they are," Nyota said. "You can program your own key code, but lieutenant commanders and up will be able to get in if an emergency arises."

She walked in, T'Pring trailing behind. She gestured as she named off different items in the room. "So here's your desk up front, along with your personal terminal, there're storage drawers in that corner and more under your bunk which is right on the other side of that partition. Unfortunately, this deck doesn't have personal bathrooms, so you'll probably be sharing the communal one just down the hall for a while."

Suddenly Nyota was uncertain again, simply standing there staring at T'Pring. T'Pring walked over to the bed and sat down, gesturing for Nyota to sit down next to her. Nyota complied and waited for T'Pring to speak.

The Vulcan took a deep breath before speaking. "Have you had the opportunity to reconsider my offer of courtship?"

Nyota smiled slightly and brushed her fingers along the back of T'Pring's hand. "Yes."

"Yes, you have reconsidered, or yes, you accept?"

Nyota grinned. "Both, of course both. Meld with me, if you need proof. I want you to."

T'Pring reached out, fingers splayed in the traditional position. Before she could even say the words, Nyota could feel their minds joining. T'Pring was like the moon in a starless sky, exquisite and incomparable. It was such an inundation of sensation that Nyota couldn't hope to ever describe it in words.

**_There is no need for you to do so_** , came T'Pring's voice in her mind.

_Is this normal? For the meld to initiate so suddenly?_

**_Not for most Vulcans, but we are special, Nyota. I cherish thee._ **

_I love you, too._

The sensations faded as they lost physical contact, but there was still something there. "I-I can still feel you in my mind!" Nyota exclaimed.

"And so you always shall, _ashalik_. We must have formed a spontaneous bond. As I said, we are eminently compatible."

Nyota laughed. "A true meeting of the minds, hmm?"

\-----

_Communication officer's personal log, Stardate 4043.2. As it turns out, I met the love of my life on Vulcan about three months ago, and we're already married! If the captain wasn't already going to cut back on the fraternization regulations, he'll definitely have to now. I never could have thought this possible even in my wildest dreams…_


End file.
